host club's new twins
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: when twins Natalie and brittenay cames to ouran the group always ask them stuff the other twins are getting mad does love came in two? who will get who?
1. Chapter 1

"hey sis ready" I asked my sister " I'm ready when you are ready" she replayed we walked inside today was our first day at ouran we walked around the school it was 2:30 so they should not mind us wondering "hey sis why did father kick us out" I asked " I don't know" she said the bell rang we found music room 3 I opened the door rose peats was spinning around us when it stopped there was six boys one looked like a girl but in guys clothing "welcome to the host club" they said

"sis you might want to-" she cut me off "yea I'm on it" she said and hold me back my pink hair glowed our father came "hello I thought you was away" he said to me and my sister I laughed "**father you may have kicked us out but you never kicked us out of the state"** we said together he left my hair stopped glowing "any way I am Tamaki, this is honey, Mori, Haruhi , Kyoya, Hikaru, and, Kaoru" Tamaki said

"so would you like to tell us who you are" honey said "I am Natalie and this is my twin brittaney" I said "hey I could have told them" brittaney said

"I know you could have" I replayed and messed with my sisters bangs " it took me a half hour to fix my bangs" she said and fixed her bangs

"**do you mind telling us why we are here"** the other twins said together "**easy we start school here tomorrow" **we said together my sis broke a vase but before it broke I caught it with my pinkie and put it back on the stand " sorry about my sis she always brakes things and I always have to fix things" I said "really you had to tell them that" she said I nodded yes


	2. Chapter 2

than the twins came by us well Kaoru came by me and Hikaru went by brittaney "Natalie will you go out with me I have loved you ces I saw you" he said my eyes was wide for 30 seconds than normal "yes a thousand times yes" I said I looked at my sister she was just nodded than mean by talyor swift played it was a text message _I know you love him but he does not love you ===amy _I typed back _amy you have no reason to be in my life so leave me and my sister alone-Natalie _I saw amy In my list I cleared her I went to my sisters and send _look what amy sent to me I know you love him he does not love you===amy _"is everything fine" Kaoru asked me "yea everything is fine" I said "just wondering" he said

**BRITTANEY'S POV **

I send back _tell her to leave us alone _she send _I did I made sure she was not in my list you do the same _I did "brittaney is everything fine" Hikaru asked I nodded "just wondering" he said "what did they ask you" Tamaki asked "not telling and beside it's none of your beeswax" I said than amy cames my sister went over and slapped her "what was that" the twins ask "my sister slapped someone mean to the family a Amakusa" I said "AMY YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE HERE SO JUST GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM CAUSE WE DONT CARE ABOT YOU" my sister yelled amy looked at me I nodded "fine if you want me gone so be it I will leave with you Natalie" she said "NEVER IF YOU DONT LEAVE NOW I WILL KICK YOU OUT" my sister yelled she left

**KAORU'S POV **

wow that was awesome I thought Hikaru pulled me away "was Natalie looking at her phone to" he asked I nodded "that was the same with brittaney and when I asked if anything was wrong she said nothing" he said "same do you think it has anything to do with amy" I asked he nodded "lets go hope everything goes fine tomorrow night" he said I nodded we left to go home


	3. Chapter 3

**NATALIE'S POV**

"hey sis what's wrong" my sister asked as we was walking home "will said he was coming" I replayed my sister was speechless you see will is a boy who loves my sister and will do anything for her to see him as a boyfriend and I have to kick him out we made it inside "MOTHER WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WILL IS COMEING" my sister yelled there was no answer "sis I told you mother and father are at work" I reminded my sis "oh sorry I forget with amy caming and all" she said I got a text from Kaoru _hey is there anything you need _I replayed _no it's fine you don't need to get me anything _and than a thought came in _he is so sweet _"sis you have been looking at your phone for 5 minutes" my sister said "sorry just thinking" I replayed

**BRITTANEY'S POV **

I got a text from Hikoru _is everything been fine I really don't like it when I know something is wrong _I typed _everything is fine and she/ amy is me and my sisters deal but you are cute when you are worred _a thought came _why does will have to came now _"um sis you have been looking at your phone for ten minutes" my sister said the door slammed open "what happened to your key mother" my sister asked "I don't know I think we lost it" she replayed "MOTHER WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WILL IS CAMING" I yelled "WHAT HE DID NOT TELL ME OR MAYBE THAT IS HIS MOTHER AND FATHERS FAUIT" my mother and father yelled "ok just keep hi away from me and Natalie tonight we have dates" I replayed "with who" my father asked "**the Hitachiin twins**" me and my sister said together


	4. Chapter 4

**NATALIE'S POV**

as we was walking I felt watched "hey Natalie is everything fine" Kaoru asked me "no to tell you the truth I feel watched" I replayed "do you think it is will" brittaney asked I just nodded than he came out "**will, will u get lost" **me and my sister said "no I will get brittaney no matter what" he said _looks like I have to do this again _I thought I kicked him in the head he left

* * *

**KAORU'S POV**

wow I never knew Natalie would do that but she did that to make sure her sis was fine we walked to the café yes café any who we sat down Natalie sat down by me brittaney by Hikaru it was awesome intill the waiter cames she gets us our waters that we ordered and our food when she cames she says "when you want a girlfriend call me" that got brittaney mad Natalie had to hold her back

* * *

**BRITTANEY POV**

Natalie had to hold me back I finally clam down she let go after we finshed we walked to me and my sisters home Hikaru lead in I looked at Natalie the same happened I closed my eyes his lips crashed into mine I kissed him back it felt like it lasted forever finally we stopped I opened my eyes Hikaru was blushing I was to i looked at my sis her and Kaoru was blushing too "**goodnight" **all of us said together we walked in

* * *

**HIKARU'S POV **

_that was awesome to bad I could not meet her mother and father _I thought "hey do you think the rest of the host club saw that" Kaoru asked I nodded we walked home "masters you have a gift by your room" a maid said we nodded and went to our room I thought _who could it be from brittaney for me and Natalie for Kaoru _there was a box we carried it to our room we sat on the bed and opened it there was a note it said _every pic of you ever ces I met you from brittaney _so i was right Kaoru was the same but from Natalie _we will have to thank them for this _that was my last thought before I fell in a dreamless sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**NATALIE'S POV**

I walked down to the kichein there was a note it said _hey Natalie/ angel tell you sister me and your father left for another year truly, mother _I heard a sound behind me "what is it" my sis asked "mother and father left for another year" I said she had a _"how dare they" _look than a maid came "is there any thing you need" she asked "**no thank you" **me and my sister said we left to school there was limo we walked in with our bags "where to" the driver asked "to school" I said he nodded the car came on

"sis why do there always to this" I asked her she said "I don't know the rest of the school ride was silence when we got there the driver opened the door we came out "thank you" I said he left

* * *

**KAORU'S POV**

as me and my bother was sitting down Natalie and brittaney came in with a "_why did they do that" _look "what's wrong" Hikrou asked Natalie handed me a note "angel?" I asked "yea that's what my mother used to call me" Natalie said "but lately mother or may and father or tood has been away" brittaney said Natalie showed a "_I want to kill them" _look "why did she call you angel, Natalie" Hikrou said she began sing

_days like this I want to drive away _

_pack my bag and watch your shadow fade_

_you chewed me up and spit me out_

_like I was poison in your mouth _

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_This is the part of me that your never gonna take from me, no_

_This is the part of me that your never gonna thank from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and stones Throw your bombs and your blows But your not gonna break me soul _

_This is the part of me that your never gonna thank from me, no_

_I just wanna throw my phone away _

_Find out who is really there for me _

_You ripped me off, your love was cheap _

_Was always tearing at the seams _

_I felt deep and you let me down _

_But that was than and this is now _

_now look at me _

_This is the part of me that your never gonna take from me, no _

_Throw your sticks and your stones Throw your bombs and your blows But your not gonna break me soul_

_This is the part of me that your never gonna take from me, no _

_Now look at me, I'm sparkling_

_A firework, a dancing flame _

_You wont ever put me out again _

_I'm glowing oh Whoa oh _

_So you can keep the diamond ring _people where caming now

_it don't mean nothing anyway _

_in fact you can keep everything_

_Yeah _

_Yeah_

_Except _

_For _

_Me _

_This is the part of me that your never gonna take from me, no _

_This is the part of me that your never gonna take from me, no _

_Throw your sticks and stones Throw your bombs and your blows But your not gonna break my soul _

_This is the part of me that your never gonna take from me, no _

_This is the part of me that your never gonna take from me, no _

_Throw your sticks and stones Throw your bombs and your blows But your not gonna break my soul _

_This is the part of me that your never gonna take from me, no _

"wow that was awesome" they said

* * *

an/ the song was part of me by katy perry


	6. Chapter 6

**NATALIE'S POV**

"so now u know why she calls me angel" I said _why must she do this _I thought looking out the window "nat you ok?" my sis asked Hikrou was laughing on the ground "what u think its funny my sis gave me a nickname" I asked he nodded no "ok than why u laughing" I asked he stopped laughing Renge came saw me and hugged me "NATALIE WHY DID U LEAVE?" she asked while yelling "she cannot answer u if u are chocking her now can she?" my sis asked Renge let go of me "

I left because" I started

"she could not" my sis said

"**handle u" **we said

she cried and left

* * *

**KAORU'S POV **

_I wonder how they know each other _I thought "are u wondering how we know Renge" brittaney asked I nodded

* * *

_===flashback===_

(**NATALIE'S POV)**

me and my sis was walking the cold stress cause we had to earn money even if our mother and father as rish they kicked us anyway we stopped because there was a girl on our stress she saw us and called us over we did what was told "HI I AM RENGE WHAT R YOUR NAMES?" she yelled n-Natalie I said b-brittaney we been friends since than it turned out two months later we had to go cause of our mother and father


	7. Chapter 7

**HARUHI'S pov **

"we are going to be watching Brittaney, Natalie, Hikarou, and Kaoru on their date" Kyoya said. We left we saw them laughing I never saw Brittaney and Natalie laugh that much. "Aw cutest couples ever" Tamaki said I rolled my eyes.

I heard

_Please don't stop the music, music, music _

_Please don't stop the music, music, music_

_Please don't stop the music, music, music _

_Please don't stop the music, music, music _

_It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place _

_I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away _

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way _

_Possible Candidate Yeah _

_Who knew, that you'd be up in here looking like you do _

_Your making staying over here impossible _

_Baby, I must say your aura is incredible _

_If you don't have to go Don't _

_Do you know what you started? I just came here to party _

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor acting Naughty _

_Your hands around my waist just let the music play _

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face _

_I wanna take you away _

_Let's escape into the music _

_DJ, let it play _

_I just can't refuse it _

_Like the way you do this _

_Keep on rocking to it _

_Please don't stop the, Please don't stop the music _

_I wanna take you away _

_Let's escape into the music _

_DJ, let it play _

_I just can't refuse it _

_Like the way you do this _

_Keep on rocking to it _

_Please don't stop the, Please don't stop the, Please don't stop the music _

_Baby, are you ready cause it's getting cold _

_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode? _

_What goes on between us none has to know _

_This is a private show _

_Do you know what you started? I just came here to party _

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor acting Naughty _

_Your hands around my waist just let the music play _

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music, music, music_

_Please don't stop the music, music, music _

_Please don't stop the music _

_Please don't stop the music, music, music _

_Please don't stop the music, music, music, music, music, music, music _

it sounded like an angel. We flowed the sound and found Natalie singing and them going in a club.


	8. AN READ ME NOW PLEASE

SORRY IF YOU THOUGH THIS WAS A CHAPTER I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO BUT ON THE PLUS SIDE YOU GO CAN CHECK MY OTHER STROYS OUT -

PEACE OUT,

I'm awesome at singing out


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so so so sorry but I have no idea for a new chap if you have any ideas please pm me thxs.

I'm awesome at singing out


End file.
